All It Takes is a Single Spark
by splitheart1120
Summary: Years have flown by, and Paul hasn't seen anyone in a long time, so what happens when he meets up with Dawn? Slight Ikarishipping...


Hello. (^_^)

This is an Ikarishipping One-Shot for Valentine's Day that has no reference to to Valentine's Day, but whatever.

I don't own Pokemon, if I did Ikarishipping would be canon.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

On with the One-Shot...

* * *

Title: All It Takes is a Single Spark

* * *

*Paul's POV, Veilstone City*

_It's been five years since I lost to Ash in the Sinnoh League, I'm nineteen now, while Ash is twenty._

_Brock quit travelling with Ash five years ago as well, he decided to become a Pokemon Doctor and return to Kanto._

_Troublesome stayed here in Sinnoh, but instead of participating in contests she became a fashion designer._

_Now everyone knows who Dawn Hikari Berlitz is, throughout all the five regions._

_Ash traveled through Unova after Sinnoh, but then he returned to Kanto and trained for a year before trying the Indigo League again and winning._

_Ash is now the Champion of Kanto, while I still am a wandering trainer._

_My father, Pyramid King Brandon, offered me a position as a Frontier Brain, which I accepted, so here I am a Frontier Brain in the Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier._

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!"

Torterra's attack hit the challenger, Rafe's, Blaziken and considerably weakened it, but the Rafe countered back, "Blaziken, Flare Blitz."

_Damn._

Blaziken's Flare Blitz hit my already weak Torterra and knocked it out for the count.

I sighed and walked over to Torterra, "You did a great job, but his Blaziken was stronger."

I recalled Torterra and walked over to Rafe, who was congratulating his Blaziken, "I guess you win, here is the Strategy Symbol."

Rafe took the symbol from my extended hand and put it into his Symbol Case then returned Blaziken, "Only one Symbol left."

I nodded, "Yes, but you have to battle Palmer, and I doubt he will go easy on you."

Rafe smiled, "I know that."

I shrugged, "Palmer usually travels around, but since he is getting old he tends to stay in his home in Twinleaf Town, so you'll probably find him there."

Rafe nodded and walked away.

_I'm becoming stronger just like I wanted to, but I feel like I'm missing something._

* * *

*Paul's POV, a few hours later, Veilstone City Mall*

_I need a new pair of gloves, but I hate shopping._

I was walking through Veilstone's Mall, incognito, wearing black jeans and a black pulled up hoodie with black and dark purple sneakers, trying to make my way to the crowd, and the fangirls.

_Ugh, since I am still only nineteen, so many girls want to be my girlfriend, but the only girl I even ever sent a second glance to was Troublesome._

"Ouch!"

I wasn't paying attention so I bumped into a girl dressed in a long pink coat with black flats.

_A Berlitz coat._

The girl got up and dusted herself off, I thought she was going to walk away, but instead she turned back toward me, hands on her hips and asked, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

I snorted and turned to face her, "As if."

The girl's eyes widened upon hearing my voice and even more upon hearing my remark, "Paul?"

I looked at her strangely, "How do you know my name?"

The girl grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the Mall to a secluded alley, then let down her hood, my eyes widening, "Dawn?"

Dawn smiled and hugged me slightly, then pulled back, "It's nice to see you again Paul. You actually remembered my name! How long has it been? Three? Four Years?"

I shook my head, "Five Years?"

Dawn gasped, "Time sure does fly. How have you been?"

I shrugged, "I became a Frontier Brain here in Sinnoh, but sometimes I have to go to Johto. You, however, you're a famous fashion designer, who hasn't heard of the Famous Seventeen Year-Old Fashion Designer Dawn Berlitz, but not everyone knows about Paul Shinji."

Dawn blushed, "Not everyone knows who I am..."

I scoffed, "Only someone who doesn't know anything wouldn't know about you."

Dawn scratched the back of her head, "Fine... How's life?"

I sighed, "Same old day in adn day out, I want something new to happen."

Dawn nodded, "I know how you feel. Every time I go out I'm attacked by the Paparazzi, they always seem to find me unless I'm disguised."

I nodded, "Same with me and fangirls, annoying pests."

Dawn laughed, "Just like you Paul. Do you want to do something? I'm bored out of my wits, no ideas have come to me in weeks."

I thought about it for a while, "Reggie married Maylene two years ago, and I am in no mood of dragging you over there, especially since Maylene in four months pregnant and is having constant mood swings."

Dawn smiled, "I would love to see Maylene, but now I'm not so sure anymore... How about your place, we can catch up there?"

I smiled slightly, "Whatever... I have nothing better to do."

Dawn jumped up and hugged me, "Thanks. Now I don't have to go home. Mom is nice and all, but it gets boring."

I slipped myself out of her hug and started walking away, "Hurry up Troublesome."

Dawn slipped back up her hood and ran after me, "Wait!"

_She's going to drive me insane._

I turned around and yelled, "You're as slow as a Slowking."

Dawn caught up with me and whacked me on the arm, "Just lead the way, Sir Rudeness."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sir Rudeness?"

Dawn blushed, "Hey! You call me Troublesome."

I smirked, "You cause a lot of trouble."

Dawn pouted, "And you're rude."

I laughed, for the first time I ever had since I was young, "You have lame excuses, Troublesome."

Dawn sighed, "Led the way, Sir Rudeness... By the way, you have a nice laugh, laugh more often."

I blushed, because that had been the first time anyone had complimented me in a long time, "Whatever."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Some thing never change."

_But, all it takes is a Single Spark._

* * *

The End

* * *

That was so not fluffy, but more of the beginnings of a romance...

Review. (^_^)


End file.
